


Restless Night

by spazzgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Both Bucky and Wanda need hugs, Comforting Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she finds herself unable to sleep and he has trouble sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/gifts).



> decided to write my first WinterWitch fic. I've never found myself shipping these two until vintage_hippie23 got me into this ship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She can’t sleep, it’s so hard for her to find it… not after everything that happened. She can still feel the shock collar around her neck each time her fingers brush against her neck. It terrifies her that she was treated as a dangerous criminal. Steve had tried to comfort her but everything was just null. Wanda can’t forget the way she was treated, like some sort of dog.

She finds herself wandering through the halls of the compound T’Challa had given them. Her powers senses something and she can’t help but wonder what it is. So she ends up using her ability to unlock the door and peer through. Wanda sees Bucky thrashing about in his bed and can’t help but sympathize with him. They’ve both been through something similar, used as weapons and still feel like they’re a danger to those around them.

The young Avenger wants to help out Steve’s best friend so she uses her powers to help coax him into a much more peaceful sleep before he has to go into cryo. What she doesn’t expect the moment she’s by his bedside, Bucky’s flesh hand reaches out for her wrist and she finds herself staring into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

She blushes, “I-I’m sorry, it’s just that I sensed something was wrong and I decided to check it out.”

Bucky lets out a sigh and lets her wrist go. He sits up and brushes back his messy hair. “Sorry, it’s just instincts.” He notices the still healing angry red marks around her neck. “I’m sorry for what happened to you.”

“Don’t be, we’d do anything for Steve.”

“Still, you guys shouldn’t have to sacrifice yourselves just to help Steve just so he can help me.”

Wanda tilts her head, “Do you think you aren’t worth saving?”

“No I’m not. I’ve been trying to get that through Steve’s thick skull but he doesn’t listen.” She can see the guilt on his face. “What I did, can never be erased and I can’t forget about it. I can’t trust myself knowing that I’m still a liability.”

“That’s how I feel with my powers,” she summons a small red wisp around her fingers. “Sometimes I find myself feeling other people emotions; sadness, happiness, anger, and fear. But I know I have to find a way to shut it out.” Wanda lets out a shaky breathe. "Still with the flick of my wrist I know I can kill someone without breaking a sweat.”

Bucky lets out a small laugh. “Funny how we were turned into weapons at a young age. And yet Steve believes we deserve a second chance… well you do.”

“You don’t believe you deserve a second chance?”

“Like I said, I’m not worth saving.”

Wanda places a hand on his. “My mother told me, and that no matter what a person has done, that everyone is worth saving. As long you believe that person is worth it.”

“Your mother is a very smart woman.”

“I know,” she smiles at him.

Bucky finds himself smiling back. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, what did you do that helped calm me down?”

“I looked into your memories and found some with Steve. You both looked so happy, young and carefree. But then I dug a little deeper and saw a much younger you with a woman. You seemed so happy as she read you to sleep.”

The former assassin can’t help but smile. “Yeah that was during my 6th birthday, she was reading me this new book she bought for me. It became my favorite story when she first read it to me.” Bucky wipes away a few tears that fall down his face. “I-I almost forgot about that,” he smiles at her, “thank you.”

Wanda smiles back at him, “Your welcome.”

“Do you think you can use your powers to help wipe out what HYDRA had done to me?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Bucky holds her hand, “I believe in you.”

“And I believe that I can save you.”


End file.
